creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Spotkanie - rozdział 2
Była godzina 11:03. Sypiący w górach śnieg utrudniał jazdę przez utarte szlaki, teraz przysypane nim lub niebezpieczne z powodu ryzyka lawinowego. Drogą z Twierdzy 1 jechał pojazd znany jako Ropuch. Ów Ropuch mocno przypominał sześciokołową wersję amerykańskiego HUMVEE. Za nim szły 2 lekkie mechy Kruk. Przemek miał ze sobą pistolet laserowy podobny w swojej konstrukcji do Mausera C96. Na plecach miał zawieszony na pasku pistolet maszynowy Thompson M20, podstawowy oręż Grupy Rognara, oddziałów specjalnych Federacji, jednak używanych też powszechnie i przez standardową armię. - Przemysławie, jesteś dowódcą grupy! - powiedział Graf krzycząc przez warkot silnika pojazdu jakim jechali. - Ruszysz na rekonesans wokół ostatniej znanej pozycji Twierdzy 2, a potem poszukaj jakichś śladów cokolwiek się z nią stało. - Czemu my w ogóle bierzemy broń na taką misję? - pytał Przemysław Przemkowski. - Pamiętaj że to na Linii Wschodniej. Chyba nie zapomniałeś naszej dewizy? - Pamiętam. Cokolwiek jest za Linią, nie przejdzie! - No! - przeciągnął charakterystycznie głoskę "N". Wkrótce stanęli i szybko wyszli z pojazdu. Ukryli się za jedną ze stron auta, mając po swojej lewej stronie trochę dalej strome urwisko. Przed sobą mieli zakręt w prawo oraz wyraźne kratery, po których chodziła ostatnio Twierdza 2. - Rozglądać się i broń w pogotowiu. - zarządził Przemek. - Cztery drużyny po trzy osoby. Biorę Kharleza i Szaloną. Graf, dowodzisz drugą, a ty... - wskazał palcem na młodego krasnoludzkiego sierżanta z Grupy Rognara. - ...trzecią. Punkt zborny tutaj. Częstotliwość 1-4. - Rozkaz! - powiedział na głos Graf. - Ty i ty idziecie ze mną - palcem pokazał na ludzką sanitariuszkę i gnomiego snajpera. Przemek ruszył w stronę małej kotliny. Gdy tylko weszli do jej wejścia zauważyli... zwłoki żołnierza Federacji. Na dodatek odzianego w mundur regularnej armii. Na lewym ramieniu miał naszywkę ze znakiem Twierdzy 2 - olbrzymi mech z budynkami na sobie i małym w tej skali ludzkim żołnierzem, który miał wysokość stopy mecha i znajdował się między nimi. Na górze pisało w HominumJęzyk urzędowy Federacji. Stanowi mieszankę wielu rozmaitych dialektów ludzkich oraz Bermudzkiego, najpopularniejszego języka na wyspie Bermudia. "Cokolwiek jest za fortyfikacjami, nie przejdzie, nawet po naszych trupach!" a na dole "Ciągle w ruchu, ciągle na straży!". Przemka odrobinę zmroziło gdy zidentyfikował zwłoki. - Sierżant Reinhard Schmidt, 14. Drużyna Wsparcia Ogniowego 2. Pułku Szturmowego Twierdzy 2. - powiedział Przemek. - Cholera, nie żyje. - Pożegnajmy go przynajmniej. - smutnie odpowiedziała Szalona Kapelusznik. - Tak zrobię. - zamknął oczy żołnierza w geście pożegnalnym. - Reqiuescat in pace. Zabrał z niego nieśmiertelnik, ale gdy tylko dotknął jego szyi poczuł że trup ma dziury od jakichś strzałów. Przyjrzał mu się dokładniej i zobaczył że to nie jedyna rana. Wyglądał jakby dostał serię z karabinu maszynowego. Kiedy wstał, powiedział do nich: - Ruszajmy. A przy okazji - on nie zginął od zamarznięcia czy upadku kamienia. - Nie? - zdziwił się Primaris. - Więc co go zabiło? - Dobre pytanie. Mam wrażenie że wkrótce się dowiemy. Ruszyli dalej. Śnieżyca jaka się po paru minutach zrobiła nie była miła, utrudniała mocno widoczność. Przemek, Kapelusznik i Kharlez założyli natychmiast specjalne gogle, dzięki którym śnieg nie ciął ich twarzy w okolicy oczu i ułatwiał między innymi wykrycie wrogów. Wtedy oto niespodziewanie kilka osobników zamaskowanych w czarno-białych płaszczach zimowych zaatakowało ich z broni balistycznej. - Zdychać ścierwa! To nasze ziemie! - krzyczeli pół-elfi agresorzy. Trójka doskonale wiedziała co to za jedni - Legion. Były to istoty jakie zajmowały ponoć większą część wyspy, jeśli chodzi o jej Niezbadaną Część. Mieli jego charakterystyczne znaki, ale nikt nigdy nie widział, by ludzie czy rasy ze Znanej Części tam istniały. Fakt, były tam pół-ludzkie pół-rybie rybole, przez jajogłowych Hoverosami zwanymi, od czasu do czasu tam jakoweś można było rozpoznać Shermany, będące istnymi żywymi czołgami, a nawet przez niektórych szczęśliwców potężne Karkany, mogące zniszczyć całą kompanię. Ale pół-elfy? Nigdy do czegoś takiego nie doszło. - Cholera. - powiedziała Kapelusznik. - Legion, to ich sprawka. - Chciałbym wiedzieć jak te bydlaki mają w swoich szeregach członków humanoidalnych takich jak my. - mówił Magos. - Nie wiadomo, ale wydaje mi się jakby byli od nich oddzieleni. - skwitował Przemysław przyglądając im się. - Secesjoniści? - Albo jacyś inni barbarzyńcy z Nieznanych Ziem, o których jeszcze nie wiemy. Poza tym Ci są o wiele bardziej zaawansowani niż Legion. Jeden ma na plecach jakiś rodzaj plazmowej snajperki. Rzeczywiście. Odziany na bogato w zbroję ze złupionego metalu miał też jakieś inne nieznane materiały oraz wielki karabin z nabojami plazmowymi, lunetą snajperską oraz długą lufą. Wyglądał jakby ktoś stworzył samoróbkę w połączeniu z karabinem znanym z serii Fallout, jaką jeden z kolegów Przemysława znał i bardzo lubił. - Ciekawe skąd je mieli. - Może Ci cali Chissowie wynaleźli to coś. - Może. Ale wyglądają na bardziej zaawansowanych. Ponadto mają technologię zbliżoną do naszej. Ruszajmy, inni mogą jeszcze żyć. - Masz rację. Ale męczy mnie fakt że może to nie jest Legion, tylko coś gorszego. No dobra. Przynajmniej wiemy co mogło spotkać Twierdzę 2. Ruszyli dalej. Przeszli przez miejsce w którym ich wrogowie się kryli a następnie przez podziemne przejście ku ścieżce prowadzącej na górę. Wtedy szli dalej po śladach Twierdzy 2, która najwyraźniej zboczyła z kursu. Widać też było ślady jakiejś walki i zgromadzenia. Ale ciał ani widu, ani słychu. Jakby ktoś je spalił, jednak pod śniegiem nie było żadnych zgliszczy czy śladów po stosach. Szli dalej widząc zniszczonego mecha, potocznie znanego pod nazwą "Drak". Co ciekawe miał oznaczenie Twierdzy 2, a obok leżeli jacyś dziwni żołnierze. Nie byli oni członkami Armii Federacji. Mieli na sobie jakieś dziwne, zielono-brązowe płaszcze, srebrne zbroje na korpusie, inne elementy w tym kształcie, karabiny laserowe rodem z uniwersum Fallout, hełmy średniowiecznych kuszników oraz stroje koloru khaki w wersji zimowej. To byli wojskowi. - Co tu się, kurwa wyprawia? - spytał Naczelny Technik podchodząc do jednego z nieboszczyków. Gdy zobaczył trupa bliżej zobaczył tajemniczy znak - czerwony znak nieskończoności w białym kółku ze szmaragdową otoczką. - Co to za jedni? - równie zdziwiona spytała Szalona Kapelusznik. - Nigdy dotąd takich nie widzieliśmy. - I nie musicie widzieć. - odezwał się jakiś głos dobiegający zza wysokiej na sześć metrów skały, a dobywał się z wąskiej na trzy metry szczeliny górskiej tworzącej przesmyk do dalszych ziem Nieznanej Części. Natychmiast się ukryli za przeszkodami i namierzyli szczelinę. Stanął w niej jakiś mężczyzna około dwudziestu lat z postury z karabinkiem trzymanym nad magazynkiem w prawej dłoni. Ręce miał podniesione jakby się poddał. Widać było tylko długie włosy, ale nie widać było jego twarzy. Ubrany był wyraźnie w ciemne ubranie, miał też założony kaptur zasłaniający widok na oczy i czoło. U pasa po lewej miał pochwę z mieczem jednoręcznym, zaś po prawej kaburę ze schowanym pistoletem. - Kim jesteś? - spytał Przemek lekko przestraszony. - Nie jestem waszym wrogiem. W przeciwieństwie do paru barbarzyńców odzianych w złom, kilku potworności co to służą bożkowi o nazwie Legion czy sprzymierzonych z tymi złomiarzami potworami zwanymi Chimerą. - Dość zagadek! Chcę odpowiedzi! - Ja również, mój drogi. Chcę wiedzieć co się stało z tym patrolem. Przemek nic nie odpowiedział, ale strzelił tak, iż pocisk przeszedł obok lewego ucha. - WYŁAŹ!!! - krzyknął agresywnie. - Skoro tak każesz. Nieznajomy zrobił trzy kroki w przód. Wtedy ukazała im się młoda twarz. Nieznajomy zdjął lewą ręką kaptur, a wtedy ukazała się im oczom twarz młodego człowieka z brązowymi oczami i czekoladowymi długimi włosami. Człowiek ten był z lekka otyły, ale bardzo długi. Miał jakieś 1,8 metra długości. W dłoni trzymał jakby karabin Selbstlader M1916, ale z kilkoma modyfikacjami, jak celownik ACOG. Na sobie miał czarną kurtkę z czerwonymi wykończeniami i pasem, na którym na plecach nosił karabin. Miał też czarne rękawiczki zimowe i czarne buty wyglądające jak typowe wojskowe kamasze. Na lewym ramieniu miał opaskę w szmaragdowym kolorze ze znakiem jaki mieli żołnierze. Tyle tylko iż ten nie miał otoczki, bo jak widać była zbędna. - Zadowoleni? - spytał nieco pogardliwie. - Kim jesteś? - spytała Kapelusznik. - Wyjdziecie z okopów to Wam powiem. - opuścił ręce i położył na lewej dłoni nakładkę lufy, ściskając ją. Wyszli, ale nadal mieli go na muszce. Podejrzewali iż jego znajomi odpowiadają za zabicie federacyjnych i zniknięcie Twierdzy 2. - Mówcie mi CreationKeeper. To mój pseudonim, nic więcej nie mogę powiedzieć. Jestem przyjacielem, albo jak wolicie sojusznikiem. Należę do sił odkrywczych Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju. Skrótowo nazywa się nas nazywa Rycerzami Wielkiego Pokoju, czasem też i Rycerzami. - Hm. - myślał przez chwilę Przemek. - A co to za ciała? - Widocznie eskortowali waszych zaginionych towarzyszy broni. Chcieliśmy założyć bazę i nadać komunikat, ale Chimery nas zaatakowały. - Kto taki? - Pewnie ich spotkacie. Przybyliśmy za wskazówkami pewnej grupy, jesteśmy odkrywcami. Z jakiegoś powodu trafiliśmy tu i nie możemy się porozumieć z innymi miejscami na tej planecie. Zresztą nie jest jedyną zamieszkałą. - Wiedziałem! - odpowiedział zadowolony Magos. Od początku miał przeczucia że nie są sami we wszechświecie. - Naszym celem jest pokojowa koegzystencja oraz odkrywanie. Nie szukamy wojny. Chcecie do nas dołączyć, będziemy wielce rad. - A jak nie? - To was zostawimy w spokoju. Zakon zawsze tak robi. Inaczej z kolei wiele państw, te to zawsze mają u siebie jakiś interes. Niespodziewanie usłyszeli jakieś chrząkanie, piski i warczenie dochodzące od strony szczeliny. - Co to? - spytała Kapelusznik. - Chimery. - CreationKeeper stwierdził po czym krzyknął. - Kryć się! Wszyscy schronili się za przeszkodami, a wtedy wyszło wiele potworności, jak między innymi sześciookie humanoidy o szczęce pełnej ostrych jak piła kłów. Potwory miały na sobie pancerne spodnie i zbroje stworzoną z dowolnego złomu. Ich oczy świeciły jak światła samochodu. Miały w dłoniach karabiny automatyczne i ruszały się jak żołnierze. Kiedy tylko zobaczyli CreationKeepera i trójkę federacyjnych bohaterów natychmiast otworzyli ogień z broni, która strzelała laserowymi pociskami. Oni też się skryli za osłonami. Było tych humanoidów z osiem. Rozpoczęła się walka. - Zdychać! - odpowiedział ich dowódca ubrany w coś co przypominało czapkę SS. Wszyscy mówili jakby chrząkał nieznany im jeszcze szatan. Tajemniczy przybysz oddał strzał, który wytworzył pocisk sprężonego rozgrzanego powietrza. To był blaster. Trafił w ręce jedną z tych Chimer, ale nie zabił. Magos otworzył serię ze swojego karabinu, ale złom był kuloodporny. Szalona Kapelusznik strzelała z rewolwerów jonowych, ale te niewiele mogły zdziałać. Mimo to zraniła parę z tych potworów. Przemek użył runy ognia i zdołał podpalić jedną z nich, ale ta rzuciła się na śnieg i szybko ugasiła płomienie. Zmienił więc runę na zamrażającą, zwaną Soplem Lodu. W końcu trzy pociski tego pseudo-Selbstladera wystarczyły aby ubić jedną Chimerę. Ta padła z przeraźliwym hałasem, w połowie piskiem, a w połowie krzykiem. - Ładnie! - krzyknęła Kapelusznik. Przemek oddał strzały ze swojego Thompsona M20 i położył serią pięciu pocisków kolejną. - Zabić wszystkich!!! - słychać było mówienie połączone z rykiem. Ze szczeliny wyszły trzy kolejne i jeden bardzo mocno opancerzony. Najwyraźniej ten pancerny był ich dowódcą. Przybysz z innego wymiaru strzelił w kierunku jednej z trzech Chimer, ale niestety chybił. Pocisk się za to odbił od skał rykoszetem i trafił w nogę jedno z tych okropieństw. Szalona to wykorzystała i oddała strzał z rewolweru. Głowa rannego potwora eksplodowała krwią jak jakaś bomba. Przemek otworzył z pistoletu maszynowego ogień i 6 pocisków powaliło kolejną Chimerę. Siódmy pocisk przeleciał obok trafiając we wrak, a ósmy w silnik. Ten się podpalił. Lwowski to zrozumiał, strzelił w niego, a ten wybuchł jak jakaś bomba podpalając tego w pancerzu i praktycznie zabijając go na miejscu. Gdy wszyscy wrogowie byli martwi, wtedy przeładowali broń. Primaris zbliżył się, użył swoich rękawic i uważnie zbadał nową rasę. - Ma DNA człowieka. - zdziwił się. - Jak to możliwe? - Chimery rodzą się z wirusa - mówił Lwowski. - będącego sztucznym tworem. Jednak nie można się zarazić drogą kropelkową. Kiedyś próbowali tego typu rozwiązań, usiłowali nawet stworzyć małe żuczki, co to by pod skórę wchodziły, ginęły w ciele i wypuszczały zarazę, ale się nie udało. Od tego czasu biorą jeńców, wstrzykują im zarazę lub wsadzają w kapsuły i zmieniają. - Czy to oznacza - ze strachem spytał CreationKeepera Lwowski. - że to się mogło stać z Twierdzą 2 albo naszymi przyjaciółmi. - Jak mówiłem wcześniej Twierdza, czyli ten mech jest cała i zdrowa. Spokojnie, spotkacie ich, zapewniam was. Te Chimery możliwe że są z innego wymiaru, albo po prostu są też dawnymi żołnierzami Federacji. Musicie to sprawdzić. Chociaż sam nie wiem, działają jak inny lud - kettowie. - Kettowie? - Kiedyś ich napotkacie. Jest miliard ras istniejących na wielu planetach i w wielu wymiarach, a jeszcze więcej takich jak wy, co to jeden świat i wymiar mają. Ruszyli dalej, przy okazji biorąc uważnie próbkę DNA jednego z potworów i wpuszczając ją do ampułki, jakie Naczelny Technik miał w zwyczaju nosić. Przeszli szczelinę, dalej mieli jaskinię całkiem pustą, a kiedy wyszli zauważyli patrol. Natychmiast się skryli za drzewami i skałami, pośród białego krajobrazu. Śnieg zaczął słabiej padać. Chimer było ze cztery, przeszły tuż koło nich uzbrojone w strzelby lub karabin maszynowy. Gdy tylko oddaliły się na więcej niż 200 metrów Przemek powiedział: - Dalej, ruszamy. Cicho i spokojnie. Gdy przeszli górnym poziomem zauważyli jak w dole goniły Chimery. Dały się słyszeć krzyki w Hominum: - Padły strzały! Dalej! Jest ich czwórka! - Gadają w Hominum? - zdziwił się Przemek. - Tak, widocznie kiedyś był to żołnierz Federacji, ale widzę iż ma sporą bliznę po obu stronach szyi. To znaczy że ten nie był ranny, a martwy jak go przetwarzali. - Ty też znasz język? Skąd? - Mam tłumacza jakiego wsadziłem sobie w ucho. Dzięki mojemu handcompowi - tutaj pokazał świecący się przedmiot jaki był na jego lewej dłoni i lekko się zaświecił na zielono. - rozumiem każdy język. Wyłączyłem jednakże opcję rozumienia tego co śpiewają. - Przydatna rzecz. - rzekł Magos kiedy biegli ile sił w nogach, gdy hybrydy pognały w przeciwną do ich kierunku stronę. - Dam Ci schemat, może nawet dasz radę ulepszyć. Jesteś wynalazcą, prawda? - Naczelnym Technikiem Federacji, a więc najwyższym rangą wynalazcą w tym narodzie. - Rozumiem. Gdy doszli do ruin jakiejś drewnianej chatki górskiej stanęli nad przepaścią. Wkrótce w dole zauważyli kilka pojazdów. Strzelanina tam się wywiązała. - Primaris, lornetka! - krzyknął dowodzący akcją. Wyjął z plecaka wojskową współczesną lornetkę taktyczną i dał ją w jego ręce. Przemek popatrzył w dół, a tam zauważył jak aż 15 piechurów walczy z wrogiem. - Musimy im pomóc! - stwierdził. - Mam pomysł, ale musicie się trzymać. - powiedział przybysz z innych stron. - Ale że co? Dał im plecaki i powiedział "Spadochrony". Wziął Magosa i razem skoczyli, a za nim reszta grupy. - Zmieniłem zdanie! - krzyczał Przemkowski. - Wytrzymamy, chwila. Lecieli tak z 12 sekund, a gdy dolecieli CreationKeeper krzyknął "Teraz!!!" i razem wszyscy otworzyli spadochrony. Gdy zlecieli Chimery były zaskoczone. Rzucili spadochrony na ziemię, podbiegli w kuckach do pozycji Ceaudreanu oraz reszty sił Federacji. Okazało się że tam było też z tuzin żołnierzy Zakonu. - Paladyn-major Lwowski. - powiedział jeden z tych co to wyglądali na sierżanta. - Dowódca Zawisza zgłasza się. - Strzelaliście do nich? - spytał się. - Nie, Paladyn-major. Skoro walczą z Chimerami to nasi są, no nie? - Oczywiście że tak. - Młody. - wtrącił się Heinrich. - Jestem Karl Zelea Ceaudreanu, Wódz Federacji. Ty nimi dowodzisz? - Ano ja. A wy przywódca? - Tak. Chimery odpowiadają za zniknięcie Twierdzy 2? - Nie, opowiem Wam wszystko jak dotrzemy do bazy. - Dobra! Pomożesz nam? - Na polu bitwy - przeleciał centymetry od niego pocisk blasterowy. - panuje czasami zasada: wróg wroga mego mym przyjacielem. I ja tej zasady teraz przestrzegam. - Dobrze wiedzieć! Rozpoczęła się strzelanina. Otworzyli ogień. Lwowski trafił w głowę Stalowogłowego, Ceaudreanu zniszczył zrobotyzowaną hybrydę, Przemek serią pocisków powalił trupem z trójkę potworów. Chimery przysłały jednak posiłki w postaci trójnogiego mecha rodem z Wojny Światów oraz kilkunastu dodatkowych żołnierzy. Maszyna otworzyła ogień z jakiegoś lasera i otworzyła ogień z lasera w kierunku transportera opancerzonego. Pojazd eksplodował, wzleciał na wysokość pierwszego piętra po czym opadł na ziemię z wielkim hukiem. Dwóch żołnierzy zakonnych i jeden federacyjny zginął. - Musimy rozwalić tego Skorpiona. - krzyknął kryjąc się za osłoną CreationKeeper. - Jakieś pomysły? Może RPG? - pytał go szybko Przemek. - Z ust mi to wyjąłeś! Macie wyrzutnię rakiet? - Ja mam. - stwierdziła Kapelusznik. - Masz z siatką triderokalytową? - Z czym, kurwa? - Z siatką triderokalytową! Dzięki niej można się przebić przez osłony, inaczej możecie strzelić z pięć Waszych rakiet, ale jeśli nie strzelicie w ciągu trzech sekund następnej to się mu tarcza zregeneruje bardzo szybko. - A ty? - spytał się Karl. - Czekajcie, pokażę Wam coś. Weźcie celujcie z RPG. Szalona przycelowała w Skorpiona. - Ognia! Gdy tylko wystrzeliła, rakieta świeciła czerwonym światłem, a z niej wylatywał czarny jak smoła dym. Lwowskiemu lewa ręka zrobiła się cała czarna, dymiła na czarno, a na dłoni od strony zewnętrznej świecił na czerwono jakiś symbol. Było to oko ludzkie, ale miało kocią źrenicę. Z niego wylatywało sześć strzałek, słychać było jakieś niemalże umarłe szepty. Rękę Arcturus wyciągał do rakiety, śledził ją, a następnie jakby krzykiem jakiejś zarzynanej kobiety w dodatku opętanej przez demona rzucił jakoweś zaklęcie które sprawiło że rakieta przyspieszyła, ominęła jak niby nigdy nic tarcze Skorpiona, a ten wybuchł i opadł na ziemię jakby rozstrzaskany. Stojące w jego pobliżu Chimery dostały szrapnelami albo zostały przygniecione przez maszynę. - Rozwalili Skorpiona. - odchrząknął jeden ze Stalowogłowych. - Dalej, na nich. Ale gdy tylko żołnierze wroga zbliżyli się do zniszczonego pojazdu Federacji nagle jakieś eksplozje spod ziemi rzuciły ich daleko do tyłu. Padli na ziemię nieżywi. Jeden przeżył, ale gdy tylko Lwowski z wyciągniętym mieczem wyszedł zza osłony jakaś czarna macka wbiła mu się w głowę i dobiła Chimerę. Stalowogłowy miał wyrwany hełm i przesiekaną jak sito głowę. Pozostali wycofali się, ale szybko rozprawiły się z nimi karabiny Zakonu i Federacji. Wkrótce Arcturus dorwał ranną, pozbawioną nogi Hybrydę i biorąc ją za szyję wbił nóż powoli, zabijając monstrum. Oko jaśniało, Chimerze odebrano wszelką duszę i esencję życiową, a miecz wyssał krew. Nie plująca już czerwoną juchą bestia odetchnęła jak ktoś kto właśnie umarł, a gdy CreationKeeper wyjął z niej swój miecz ten uniósł głowę i ręce w górę, tak samo miecz i również wydał taki odgłos. Wtedy Przemek i Primaris zobaczyli jego twarz po tym jak zdjął założony kaptur - była szara, popękana, oczy były czarne, tęczówki i źrenice stopiły się w jedno i były jak krwistoczerwone rozżarzone węgle. Twarz była popękana, wielkie czarne pęknięcia były od prawego płatu czoła, przez oczy i nos aż na lewy policzek i dochodziły do ust. Wyglądał jak ktoś kto przed chwilą umarł, a następnie poprzez nekromancję wstał z grobu. - Co to było? - spytali z przerażeniem. - Moce Otchłani. - powiedział wracając do dawnej formy. - Nieliczni je posiadają. Jeśli ich nie używasz wyglądasz normalnie, ale użyj małego zaklęcia, a twoja ręka będzie wyglądać jak ręka ożywieńca. Bardzo potężne Arkany. - Arkany? - Tak. Zestaw sił nadprzyrodzonych. Magia, psionika, Moc Otchłani, kineza... to wszystko są Arkany. - Nieźle! - stwierdził Przemek. - To gdzie teraz, sir? - spytał się Zawisza. - Do kwatery głównej Federacji. - Tak jest! - Tam wyjaśnimy co się stało oraz gdzie ich Twierdza 2 z Linii Wschodniej się zapodziała. Wszyscy wyruszyli więc pozostawiając pole bitwy opuszczone. Chimery i wrak Skorpiona zostały tak jak ślady szybko zasypane przez śnieżycę jaka szalała. ---- << Poprzedni rozdział Następny rozdział >> Przypisy Kategoria:Spotkanie